La fête des révélations !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Arthur est invité à une petite fête organiser par Gwen et ses chevaliers.Ne connaissant rien à la tradition qui veut que chacun se déguise, c'est Merlin qui doit choisir leurs costumes. Mais ce n'est finalement pas le cas... c'est lancelot qui s'y colle !


**La fête des révélations.**

_ Tu est sur de toi ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop osé ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

_ Mais non, tu verras, à la fin il me diras merci ! Assura-t-il fier de sa trouvaille.

_ Bon, si tu le dis, je te fait confiance alors ! Murmura-t-elle doucement, en avisant ses deux paquets.

La jeune femme, souris doucement à son compère, un brin de malice dans le regard et se dirigea vers la chambre du prince, dans laquelle elle trouva Merlin. Elle lui tandis les deux paquet en souriant, confiante, et repartie joyeusement.

* * *

><p>_ Que je fasse quoi? Hurla-il choqué.<p>

Merlin s'écarta d'un demi-pas du Prince Arthur, qui lui criait allégrement dans les oreilles, et soupira discrètement. Il releva ensuite son regard bleu vers lui et recommença patiemment à lui expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire _ ce qui n'était pas chose aisé quand on à un interlocuteur qui nous interrompe toutes les dix secondes.

_ Arthur, je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avait accepter l'invitation de vos chevalier et de Guenièvre. Alors maintenant arrêter de palabrer et veuillez enfiler votre tenue, sans quoi nous serons en retard ! Et ce serais très inconvenant de la part d'un prince !

Arthur jeta un regard mauvais à Merlin tout en s'emparant de la tenue qu'il lui tendait. Il ne fit pas de commentaire déplacer sur le choix de celle-ci _ choix qu'avait fait Merlin pour lui, puisqu'il ne connaissait rien au coutume de son peuple pour cela _ et alla l'enfiler derrière son paravent.

_ Bon sang, dire que je sui obliger de mettre ce truc! Marmonna-t-il dans son coin.

De son côté, Merlin alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain du Prince afin d'enfiler sa propre tenue pour l'occasion. Une fois fait, il rougis légèrement en se mirant dans le miroir de la sale, avisant la coupe de son costume pour l'occasion. Avec ça sur le dos, il était presque sur que la plupart des chevaliers aller se moquer de lui. En même temps, en lui apportant les costumes tout à l'heure Guenièvre lui avait dit qu'elle les avait choisi avec Lancelot _ et vu qu'il était au courant de ses secrets, il était persuader qu'il y était pour beaucoup. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Merlin se décida enfin à sortir, juste au moment ou Arthur commençais à l'appeler en criant _ comme à son habitude.

_ Merlin! Tu va y passer encore longtemps à t'habiller ? Hurla-il. Il ne doit pas y avoir tant de couche de vêtement tout de même.

Le jeune sorcier rougis encore plus à cette remarque _ à croire qu'Arthur devenait devin par moment _ et sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Merlin jubila intérieurement à la mine ahuris d'Arthur, avant de rougir violement en y pensant.

_ Oh!

C'est tout ce qu'Arthur réussi à dire devant son serviteur. Serviteur qui lui emboita le pas afin de se rendre à la petite fête de Guenièvre et des chevaliers, pour ne pas être en retard.

* * *

><p>Merlin, suivit d'Arthur, arrivèrent à la clairière de Kilgharrah, réaménager pour l'occasion par les bon soin des chevaliers avec l'aide de Guenièvre et Morgane _ qui avait décidait de s'invitait après avoir surprise Guenièvre en plein préparatif _ des citrouille en papier était accrocher au arbres, d'autre, vraie cette fois, était tailler pour y mettre des grosse bougie afin de rendre l'ambiance plus sombre et menaçante. Des tables étaient dressaient avec de grande nappes orange ou noir, recouverte de sucreries, et autre petites pâtisseries.<p>

Mais ce qui étonna le plus Arthur, ce fut bien les différents costumes des invités. Près d'une table, il avisa Lancelot déguiser en Vampire, longue cape noir et faux crocs à l'appuis. Plus loin Morgane était déguisée en vielle sorcière, vêtu d'un longue robe pourpre, une énorme verrue sur le visage. Guenièvre quand à elle, portait une longue robe blanche à manches bouffante faisant un bien beau fantôme. Près d'une grosse citrouille à la lumière blafarde, Gowain et Perceval ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à d'énormes chauve-souris géante, et bien d'autre invité avaient des costumes parfois similaire.

_ Bon, c'est pas si terrible finalement. Marmonna le Prince Arthur tout en observant les autres.

_ Vous avez dit quelques chose Arthur ? Demanda merlin.

_Rien du tout.

Merlin observa discrètement son Prince, la tenue que Lancelot et Guenièvre lui avaient choisi lui allait comme un gant, a croire qu'elle avait était inventé pour lui. Le jeune sorcier aurait bien put l'observer encore un peu a son insu, si un certain chevalier je-fourre-mon-nez-partout-ou-il-ne-faut-pas ne s'approchait pas d'eux. Il se tourna donc vers son ami, tout en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop rouge de gêne.

_ Alors Merlin, tu arrive enfin! C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à désespérer ! Lâcha-t-il moqueur, son regard glissant discrètement vers le Prince.

_ Ouais c'est ça moque toi idiot ! Bougonna Merlin.

_ Jolie tenues au fait ! Ajouta-t-il un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Merlin soupira doucement devant les pitrerie de son ami, évidement que ça le faisait rire puisque c'était lui qui avait choisi leurs deux costumes. Encore que celui d'Arthur pouvait passer _ il avait un superbe costume de loup avec deux oreilles et une longue queue touffue noir, ainsi qu'une chemise de soie noir légèrement ouverte sur le devant, le tout accompagner d'un pantalon en cuir noir, moulant son corps à la perfection. Ce simple déguisement le rendait encore plus sexy et attirant qu'à l'ordinaire, et Lancelot savait bien que Merlin le trouvait déjà diablement sexy en temps normal. Il se doutait bien d'ailleurs que son ami avait fait en sorte qu'il soit encore plus désirable qu'à l'ordinaire pour l'obliger à le lorgnait, et ainsi se grillé face au prince, ou tout simplement l'obliger à lui parler de son autre secret, celui qui le concernait directement.

Enfin bref, Merlin arrivait très bien à comprendre pourquoi Lancelot avait choisis un tel costume pour le prince, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait choisi le sien ! C'est vrai quoi ! Qui aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de le déguisait en momie ? Certainement pas lui !

Il était donc vêtu _ si tant est que l'on puisse dire ça _ d'un simple short blanc avec des bandage tout aussi blanc le recouvrant des jambe à la taille. Il en avait également sur le torse, mais elle laisser de large bande de peau à découvert. Bref, heureusement qu'il avait aussi une lourde cape noir pour compléter le tout, sinon il aurait attraper une pneumonie en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire !

_«Hum, je sens que la soirée va être longue !» songea-t-il distraitement._

* * *

><p>La fêtes battait son plein, lorsque l'heure des vrai réjouissances commencèrent. Merlin, qui avait décider de rejoindre Lancelot et Guenièvre _ espérant ainsi s'éloigner un peu d'Arthur _ fut bien obliger de rejoindre les autres afin de commencer les divertissements de la soirée, autrement dit des jeux ! Parce que, oui, les chevaliers n'avait rien trouver de mieux à leurs faire faire que des jeux ! A croire qu'ils allaient retourner en enfance très bientôt ceux-là. Bref, Merlin alla donc s'assoir sur les cousin installer en cercle par terre dans la grande clairière. Sur sa gauche, il eu l'heureuse surprise _ ou pas _ de retrouver Lancelot, qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil à l'occasion, et sur sa droite, devinez un peu qui se trouvait là ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Vraiment pas ? Eh oui, il s'agissait bien d'Arthur, à croire que Lancelot l'avait fait exprès _ ce qui est relativement vrai.<p>

Une fois que toute la petite troupe fut bien installer, une bonne bière en main pour chacun _ même les femmes s'il vous plait! _ Lancelot se leva tranquillement d'un air de conspirateur sur le point de faire une farce du tonnerre, et lança à la cantonade:

_ Bien ! Les amis, il est temps de commencer les jeux que nous avons prévues pour l'occasion spécial qu'est Halloween. C'est pourquoi je vais vous expliquer les règles du premier jeux. Déclara-t-il en souriant. Alors tout d'abord vous allez tirez un petit papier contenant le nom de l'une des personnes présente ici, puis une fois cela fais, vous devrez posez une question à cette personne !

Arthur regarda son chevalier un instant comme si ce dernier venait de tombez sur la tête, et lui demanda d'une voix sarcastique.

_ Et c'est tout ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas Lancelot, je me demande bien ce que je fou là ! Marmonna-t-il mécontent.

Lancelot sourit d'avantage si c'était possible, et répondit à son prince avec un calme que l'on aurait pu qualifier de légendaire, tellement il paraissait détendue en disant ces mots.

_ Oh! Mais il ne s'agit pas de simple question, Sir. Dans ce jeux, vous pouvez posez toutes les questions qui vous passe par la têtes, de la plus idiote _ il lança un regard amusé en direction de Gowain qui adorais faire tourner Merlin en bourrique avec des questions sans queues ni têtes _ à la plus…hum…intime et indiscrète dirons nous _ là il laça un petit regard en coin à Merlin avec l'un de ces fameux sourire qui vous mettez très mal à l'aise parce qu'ils voulaient dire « je suis au courant de touts tes secrets et j'en suis très fier !», ce qui eu pour effet de le faire frissonner d'effroi de la tête aux pieds, le tout discrètement bien sur !

Lancelot eu la satisfaction presque jubilatoire de voir certain des invités pâlirent brusquement comme s'il venait de leur annoncer leur mort prochaine. Il pris ensuite le chapeau noir et orange à bout pointu contenant les bouts de papier avec les noms de l'assemblé et passa devant eux afin de leur en faire tirer un, qu'ils s'empressèrent tous de regarder afin de savoir qui ils allaient questionner sans vergogne ! Une fois que tout les sept eurent pris leur papier, Lancelot pris le dernier du chapeau et eu la satisfaction de tomber sur celui qu'il voulait avoir. Merlin!

_«__Bien, je vais pouvoir lancer les hostilité» pensa-t-il gaiement._

_ Bon, puisque c'est moi qui ai trouver ce jeux _ et eu l'idée de cette fêtes _c'est moi qui commence ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton presque enfantin à ses invités, qui eux le regardaient d'un air inquiets, essayant de savoir sans grand succès avouons le, si ce dernier avait bien encore toute sa tête.

Lancelot se rassit tranquillement, puis il se tourna vers Merlin, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_ Alors merlin ! As-tu quelqu'un en vue en ce moment ? Homme ou femme ? Demanda-t-il vivement, presque inconscient _ ou plutôt le faisant exprès _ de l'énorme bombe qu'il venait de lâcher sur la petite troupe. Merlin était rouge de gêne, Gwen et Morgane le regarder d'un air entendu comme si elles connaissait déjà la réponse à la question posée, et Arthur et ses chevaliers le regardaient tous comme si un immense rocher leur étaient tomber sur le crâne. Autant dire, que cela n'aida pas Merlin à répondre !

_ je croyait que l'on devait poser une seul question ? Dit-il afin de se redonner un semblant de contenance, face aux regards insistants de ses amis.

_ C'est pas grave, répond juste ! Lui répondit Lancelot, en lui souriant malicieusement.

_ Mais… commença-t-il.

_ Bon répond au moins à l'une des deux ! Soupira Lancelot d'un air théâtrale.

_ Bon d'accord! Rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant.

Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre des deux questions, il était coincé ! S'il répondait à la première, eh bien il n'osé même pas imaginer le chaos qu'il provoquerais immanquablement, quand à la deuxième, il avait un peu peur de leur réaction face à sa réponse. Il pris donc une profonde inspiration et décida de répondre à la question la moins risquer dirons nous.

_ Les hommes. Bafouilla-t-il en rougissant méchamment.

_ Qu'as-tu dis merlin, j'ai pas entendu ? Lui demanda Lancelot d'un ton doucereux.

_ J'ai dit les hommes! Grommela le jeune sorcier tout en regardant ses mains, le visage rouge et brulant d'embarras.

A peine ses mots eurent franchis c'est lèvres, que des intonations étonner résonnèrent à ses oreilles _ toutes aussi rouges que son visage _ et bien qu'il était gêner au possible, Merlin releva doucement la tête, étonner de ne pas entendre quiconque le qualifier de dégoutant. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise alors de voir que tout ses amis _ y comprit son royal Prince _ le regardait en souriant d'amusement.

_ Cela ne vous choque pas ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Ce fut Perceval qui lui répondit pour tous.

_ Ben tu sait Merlin, venant de toi, plus rien ne peut plus nous choquer ! De plus, il n'y a rien de honteux à cela tu sait ! Le rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil amuser.

Merlin recommença à respirer, sans se souvenir d'avoir arrêter de le faire à un moment donner, et sourit timidement à ses amis. Puis, encourager par Lancelot, il se tourna vers Léon, et lui demanda d'un ton très amuser.

_ Bon Léon, quand as-tu l'intention d'arrêter de materner ce pauvre Perceval ? Non, parce que voit-tu vous êtes toujours fourrez ensemble ces derniers temps ! Du coup, s'il veut se trouver une amie, c'est pas gagner !

Merlin eu la réconfortante surprise de n'être pas le seul à être embarrasser de la soirée _ et il se doutait bien que Léon ne serais pas non plus le dernier _ et ricana intérieurement en avisant Léon bredouiller des excuses assez décousue !

_ Mais…non…ce n'est pas ça ! Pas dut tout….je, heu…je l'aide juste pour certaine chose en tant qu'ami c'est tout ! Et on pourrais même dire que je suis son meilleur ami ! Annonçât-il fier de son explication, tout en lançant un sourire un peu gêner à son «meilleur ami».

Ce dernier lui répondit par un regard interrogateur, tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Merlin et Lancelot semblait trouver cette réponse aussi drôle, vu qu'ils se retenait tout deux d'éclater de rire et se lançaient des regards entendu, comme deux grand amis partageant un secret d'état. Puis, décidant qu'il s'en fichait pas mal, il demanda à Lancelot s'ils pouvaient reprendre leur activité première avant que lui et merlin ne s'étouffe de rire pour une raison inconnu. Lancelot s'arrêta tant bien que mal de rire et lui dit ensuite qu'il pouvait poser la question suivante à la personne suivante. Perceval pris alors son bout de papier en main, et se tourna vers Lancelot en souriant d'un air vengeur.

_ Ok, puisque c'est si gentiment demander, je me lance ! Alors Lancelot, avez-vous passez le cap avec Gwen ? Demanda -il un sourire canaille aux lèvres.

Tout les autres se mirent à rire en voyant Lancelot s'étouffer sur sa bière, qu'il recracha illico. Il reprit pourtant bien vite contenance et commença à répondre en souriant…

_ Eh bien si vous voulez tous savoir, nous avons…

Il fut arrêter brutalement par Gwen qui venait de lui donner un méchant coup de poing dans le dos, le coupant ainsi dans sa déclaration sulfureuse.

_ Si tu dis un mot de plus Lancelot, je ne te parle plus pendant les deux mois à venir ! Menaça-telle d'un regard presque assassin.

Tout le monde put voir Lancelot déglutir difficilement et s'excuser avec force gestes et paroles apaisant, visiblement le pauvre homme craignait plus de devoir faire abstinence durant deux mois, que de dévoiler ses soirées intimes avec ses amis sous les yeux de sa dulcinée. Il s'éclaircit donc la gorge et annonça penaud:

_ Bon…heu…je croit que c'est au tour de Dame Morgane de poser sa question !

Tout le monde le vit souffler de soulagement quand Gwen se décida enfin à détourner son regard de lui afin de se tourner vers son amie Morgane. Ils durent d'ailleurs se retenir de rirent tant la scène était comique ! Le grand Lancelot sans peur ni reproche c'était fait dompté par une femme ! Morgane profita donc de cette courte pause pour poser sa question, le tout agrémenter d'un petit sourire digne d'un ange de douceur, a l'intention de Gowain, qui pour le coup craint le pire !

_ Mm…Avez-vous une petite amie ou une fiancée en ce moment ? Demanda-elle d'un ton innocent.

Gowain sembla soudain se détendre légèrement, et lui répondit penaud:

_ Hum…non Ma dame, je n'ait personne de tel malheureusement ! Murmura-t-il d'un air rêveur, les yeux dans le vague.

Merlin se dit que pour le coup Morgane avait calmer un peu le jeu, parce qu'encore une question du même genre et quelqu'un dans l'assistance allait faire une crise cardiaque, et personne ne pourrait le ranimer ! De plus, a moins qu'il n'utilise la magie devant tout le monde _ y comprit le Prince, et il n'en était pas question du tout! _ il était aussi impuissant que les autres en cas de problème ! Bref il était bien soulager que Morgane ai poser une question somme toute innocente _ c'est ce qu'il pensait du moins, hein! _ mais c'était sans compter sur Gwen, qui comme tout le monde, savait se vengeait, et elle n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère en plus !

_ Dites moi Perceval, avez-vous l'intention de vous déclarer un jour à ce pauvre Léon, ou attendait vous qu'il aille voir ailleurs a force d'attendre après vous ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton entendu, un large sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Cette fois, ce fut Perceval qui trouva le moyen de s'étouffer avec sa bière _ en même temps ils sont pas malin ses chevaliers, boire de la bière en pareil situation, c'était suicidaire ! _ tout en rougissant comme une tomate bien mûr.

_ Oh ,oh ! On dirait que l'on va tout savoir ! lancèrent Gowain et Lancelot en cœur.

_ Est-ce que c'est moi, ou bien il y a de plus en plus d'homme gay dans mon entourage que ce que je pouvais imaginais ? S'interrogea le prince Arthur, en avisant Perceval, Léon et même Merlin, rougir jusqu'aux oreilles !

_ Mais je n'ai pas…enfin je ne suis pas…tenta de s'expliquer le pauvre Perceval, tout en fuyant ostensiblement le regard de son ami Léon.

Lequel était devenu cramoisi et ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eu à force d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche, sans pour autant ne rien dire ! Merlin le regarda faire ainsi, le chevalier semblait plus qu'étonner de cette révélation, on pouvait même dire qu'il venait de tomber de haut ! Ainsi, se sentant d'humeur joyeuse _ vu qu'ils l'avaient un peu oublié ! _ il décida d'aider un peu son ami, si tant est que l'on puisse appeler son intervention, une aide !

_ C'est vrai ça ! Gwen à raison Perceval, il serait peut être temps que tu lui dise enfin ! Clama-t-il tout haut à l'intention de Léon bien entendu.

_ Quoi ! Mais je ne…

_ Stop ! Cria Léon d'un ton vachement autoritaire en pareil circonstance _ c'est-à-dire, à moitié soul et jubilant intérieurement _ il se tourna ensuite vers Perceval et lui demanda d'une voix que tous ici présent qualifierais de sensuel, même Arthur, qui pourtant n'avait pas l'habitude de penser cela d'un homme !

_ Si je comprend bien je te plait, et ce depuis longtemps en plus ! Avança-t-il en lui lançant un regard des plus pénétrant.

Léon, déglutit difficilement sous le regard de braise de ce dernier, et tous attendirent sa réponse avec impatience et fébrilité.

_ Euh…je, hum…

Merlin se dit vaguement qu'a cette allure là, il y serais encore à deux heures du matin, et il était déjà vingt trois heures ! Mais, apparemment il se trompait, parce que Perceval sembla soudain prendre son courage à deux main _ l'alcool aidant _ et déclara d'un ton assuré:

_ Oui, tu me plait ! Et depuis longtemps en effet ! Ajouta-t-il en rougissant devant le sourire ravi de Léon.

Après quoi, Merlin se dit qu'heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas répondu à la première question qu'on lui avait poser, parce que sinon il aurait eu droit au même traitement que Léon et Perceval _ et pour lui, c'était loin d'être réciproque _ autrement dit, ses amis se mirent tous à crier au baiser, et il ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois que les deux tourtereau se furent embrasser _ et pas à moitié s'il vous plait! _ devant leurs yeux amuser et ravis du divertissement. Ensuite ce fut au tour du Prince Arthur de poser une question à Gwen cette fois.

_ Bon hum…alors Gwen, c'est pour quand le mariage avec Lancelot ? J'espère être inviter au moins ! Avisa-t-il la jeune servante en lui jetant un clin d'œil malicieux.

La jeune femme rosit de plaisir à cette question, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle et Lancelot se fréquentaient, et elle espérait secrètement que ce dernier finirait pas lui faire une demande en mariage. D'ailleurs il dut le comprendre puisqu'il se mit aussitôt debout devant elle et commença une longue tirade interminable.

_ Cela tombe bien que vous vous posiez tous la question, parce qu'en effet, il est vrai que cela fait désormais plusieurs mois que je courtise cette gente dame qui a su ravir mon cœur comme aucune avant elle ne l'avait fait, et je profiterais donc de cette belle soirée pour vous le demander ma Dame, voulez vous devenir mienne, pour toujours et à jamais ! Clama-t-il tout haut en gesticulant dans tout les sens en ce qui semblait être une authentique demande en mariage, mais vu l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgiter, c'était plutôt comique de leurs point de vu.

Tous se mirent à rire lorsqu'il failli se ramasser lamentablement parterre lorsqu'elle lui dit oui, et il eurent droit à une autre séance de baiser torride de la part de ces deux là aussi. Ensuite, se fut au tour de Léon de poser une question à Morgane, et il la lui lança tranquillement, un immense sourire aux lèvres, pendant que Perceval lui caressait le dos gentiment.

_ Bien, Dame Morgane, répondez par oui ou non à ma question ! Avez-vous le béguin pour Gowain ?

_ Oh! Serais-je découverte ? Bafouilla-t-elle en les regardant lui et Gowain à tour de rôle.

Merlin vit la tête que fit Gowain à sa réponse, et se dit que cette soirée n'était pas aussi dramatique qu'il l'avait d'abord penser. Son ami avait la tête de celui qui venait de recevoir l'illumination du siècle et regardait maintenant Dame Morgane avec un regard emplit de désir et d'admiration qui aurait réussit à faire rougir le plus vertueux des prêtres ! Tout se passer donc pour le mieux, et Merlin contemplait le tableau ravissant que formait son Prince et ses amis dans cette clairière plongée dans la pénombre seulement éclairée par les grosse bougies des lanternes-citrouilles, riant et s'amusant ensemble, découvrant des secret jusque là bien garder par leurs propriétaire, découvrant également différentes facette de chacun d'eux, y compris Arthur, qui se révélait bien plus ouvert d'esprit qu'il pouvait le laisser paraitre en temps normal. Il sirotait sa bière, tout en les regardant à tour de rôle, s'attardant légèrement sur les couples nouvellement formé.

«Je ne pourrais jamais avoir cela, moi.» songea-t-il attristé.

Il dissimila tant bien que mal l'abattement soudain qui lui était tomber dessus, ne voulant pas briser la douce ambiance de cette fin de soirée, mais quelqu'un le remarqua tout de même. Gowain dissimula un sourire en coin, et se tourna vers le Prince Arthur.

_ Bien! Je croit qu'il ne reste plus que vous Sir ! Annonça-t-il a celui-ci en le regardant malicieusement.

_ On dirait bien, oui. Affirma-t-il.

_ Bien, chère Prince, dites nous donc quand avez-vous l'intention de faire du rentre dedans à Merlin ? Clama Gowain d'un ton fier et sans reproche.

Pour le coup, ce fut le silence complet sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de le demander. Tous regardait Gowain, essayant visiblement de savoir pourquoi et comment une tel idée avait put lui venir à l'esprit. Merlin était devenu encore plus rouge que précédemment, et c'était peu dire ! Et Arthur le regardait comme si il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

_ Je vous demande pardon, chevalier Gowain ? J'ai du mal entendre ! Gronda-t-il, le fusillant de son regard bleu électrique.

Lancelot sut se qui allait se passer avant même que cela n'arrive. Dans un geste désespérer, il tenta d'arrêter Gowain, sans grand succès. Ce dernier continua donc, sans se rendre compte que l'atmosphère autour de lui avait radicalement changer.

_ Eh bien je vous demandais, quand allez vous vous décider à courtiser Merlin ? Annonça-t-il tranquillement.

Ledit Merlin devint encore plus pâle qu'un linge lorsque le regard d'Arthur se posa sur lui, aussi froid que de la glace. Dans ce regard là, merlin ne vit aucune tendresse, absolument rien qui aurait put lui montrait une quelconque affection à son égard. Rien que ce regard froid qui le regardait presque dédaigneusement, lui faisant l'effet d'un douche glacée.

_ Je…hum…! Bredouilla-t-il interdit face à un tel regard.

Arthur fini par se détourner de lui, et fit de nouveau face à Gowain, et aux autres chevaliers qui s'étaient tous regrouper autour de lui.

_ Je ne suis pas gay, messieurs ! Et je ne voit pas pourquoi vois insinuez des choses pareil ! De plus, ce n'est pas parce que Merlin est gay, que vous devait essayer de le caser à tout pris ! Tonna-t-il à leur intention. Est-ce que j'ai était clair ?

Arthur ne vit pas le jeune serviteur s'enfuir derrière lui, il n'entendit que le bruit sourd de ses pas dans sa course. Et avant même qu'il ne se retourne, avant même qu'il n'ait comprit ce qui se passait, il était partit. Lancelot soupira de dépit devant sa mine perplexe et lui expliqua calmement:

_ On peut dire que vous venez de faire une bourde Sir, et pas une petite en plus ! le réprimanda-t-il.

_ Mais enfin de quoi parlait-vous à la fin, et pourquoi Merlin s'est enfui ? Je ne comprend pas là ! Cria-t-il dépité.

_ Sir, Merlin vous aime, c'est aussi simple que cela ! Intervint Gwen, Morgane acquiesçant a ses cotés.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Dit-il les yeux écarquillé.

_ Ma parole mais vous êtes boucher en plus ! Grogna Perceval d'un ton bourru.

_ Non, mais je ne vous permet pas chevalier !

Lancelot, voyant la situation dégénérer rapidement, décida de clamer le jeu. Il s'interposa donc entre le prince et Perceval, et ordonna à ce dernier d'aller lui chercher Merlin avant qu'il ne se cache dans un endroit qu'ils ne pourraient pas trouver en pleine nuit. Perceval obéi avec réticence, tout en jetant un dernier regard furibond au prince, qui décidément ne comprenait vraiment rien. Ensuite, Lancelot éclaira la lanterne du Prince ignorant.

_ Ecoutez, Sir ! Perceval à raison, Merlin est amoureux de vous, et même si cela n'est pas à nous de vous le dire, mais à lui, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette situation tel quel est ! Expliqua-t-il.

_ Je ne voit pas ce que vous essayer de me dire Lancelot ! Si vous voulez dire quelques chose en particulier, allez-y qu'on en finisse, puisqu'apparemment tout mes chevaliers ont décider de s'y mettre ce soir ! Grommela-t-il.

Lancelot sourit malicieusement devant la mine renfrogner du Prince. Apparemment, la fuite du jeune serviteur l'avait dérouté à tel point qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que sa réaction était très révélatrice, aussi bien pour lui que pour les autres.

_ Quoi ? Aboya-t-il méchamment devant le regard amuser de Lancelot et celui, tout aussi amuser, mais légèrement plus discret des autres.

_ Oh rien du tout Sir ! Répondit Lancelot d'un ton parfaitement innocent, qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

Finalement après plusieurs longue minutes d'attente, Perceval revint enfin avec Merlin derrière lui. Lancelot avisa les yeux rougis de son ami, et sa mine encore plus abattu que tout à l'heure _ qu'il avait bien surpris lui aussi, même si Merlin avait fait son possible pour lui cacher _ et décida de mettre en œuvre un autre plan que celui de la fête et du jeu des question, puisque ceux-ci avait légèrement tourner aux vinaigre. Il se tourna donc légèrement vers Léon et lui fit un petit signe de la main, afin qu'il s'approche de lui. Après quoi, il lui murmura quelques chose à l'oreille, qui le fit sourire instantanément.

Lancelot vit alors Léon s'avancer vers Perceval et Merlin d'une démarche féline, sous le regard interrogateur du prince.

_ Dis Percy, nous devrions peut être consoler ce pauvre Merlin, tu ne croit pas ? Lança-t-il à son compère.

Ledit Percy le regarda une minute sans comprendre, avant que la lumière se fut dans son esprit. Il sourit alors à Léon, et lui lança d'un ton taquin:

_ Eh mais c'est une excellente idée ça ! A toi l'honneur mon très cher ! Annonça-ti-il à son compère.

Merlin était complètement perdu. D'abord, cet idiot de prince royale le regardait méchamment, presque cruellement, ensuite Perceval et Léon parlait par énigme, et ensuite il aurait droit à quoi d'autre encore ! C'est-ce qu'il se demandait encore lorsque Léon s'approcha de lui un sourire mutin aux coin des lèvres, le regardant soudain comme s'il était un bifteck bien saignant. Il se demanda alors vaguement si ses amis n'avait pas un peu trop bu, et perdit complètement le fil de ses pensées quand Léon se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser goulument sous les yeux de l'assistance. Merlin se dit qu'il devait s'être endormi quelques part et qu'as présent il était en plein rêve, ou plutôt en plein cauchemar, sinon pourquoi Léon qui était son ami, et qui venait juste de se déclarer à Perceval l'embrasserait-il, et devant tout le monde en plus. Il se dit également qu'il devait protester, mais quand il repensa au regard froid d'Arthur poser sur lui, il se demanda à quoi cela pourrais bien servir de le faire. Il se laissas donc embrasser sans rien dire, sans reculer face à Léon, sans non plus y répondre. Il se laissait juste embrassait par lui.

Lorsque Léon se décida enfin à lâcher les lèvres de Merlin, Arthur se demanda vaguement pourquoi la situation présente commençait à l'énervait. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Léon s'amusait à embrasser un autre homme que celui qu'il aimait, ou si c'était parce qu'il avait embrasser Merlin. L'idée flotta quelques minutes dans sa tête, avant qu'il ne la rejette aussitôt, secouant la tête d'incompréhension. Pourtant, lorsque ce fut Perceval qui se mit à embrasser Merlin sous ses yeux, c'est une colère noir qu'il sentit enflé en lui. Malgré tout, ne sachant pas d'où elle venait, ni pourquoi il l'as ressentait, il ne dit rien aux deux hommes, ni même à Merlin. Ou plutôt eu-il essayer de le faire !

_ Tu sait Merlin, puisque le Prince ne semble pas vouloir de toi, tu peut très bien rester avec nous ! Murmura Léon à l'oreille du jeune serviteur le faisant ainsi rougir sous le sous-entendu

_ Eh bien…je… commença Merlin, sa voix mourant dans sa gorge séré.

_ Oui, c'est une très bonne idée ça ! Nous prendrons soin de toi Merlin tu verras ! Ajouta Perceval, tout en lançant un léger coup d'œil en direction d'Arthur.

Lancelot regardait la scène, tout en se demandant s'il devait intervenir une bonne fois pour toutes, ou si l'un d'eux allait enfin se décider à parler. En tout les cas, il n'était pas loin d'attraper Arthur par la peau du cou afin de le jeter sur Merlin, histoire qu'au moins un des deux prenne les choses en mains ! Mais à sa grande satisfaction, il n'eut pas besoin d'en arriver là !

_ Certainement pas ! Hurla Arthur en agrippant le bras de Merlin. Il est à moi !Rugit-il le regard brillant de colère.

Merlin sursauta lorsqu'Arthur lui attrapa farouchement le bras, ne voulant apparemment plus le lâcher, et leva les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation.

_ A bon ? Il est à vous maintenant, comment cela, Sir ? Demanda Léon d'un air de prédateur à la recherche d'un proie.

Arthur le regarda un instant sans comprendre ou il voulait en venir une fois de plus, puis il avisa le bras de Merlin qu'il tenait toujours serrer contre lui, et surtout le regard triste et surpris de ce dernier. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, la situation dans son entière vérité lui apparu alors. Il s'était fait manipuler et en beauté ! Ces deux idiots de chevaliers qui s'amusaient sans arrêtes à le défier l'avaient piégés sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien ! Et voilà ou il en était maintenant, tenant le bras de son serviteur après avoir clamé haut et fort qu'il était à lui, et merlin qui le regardait toujours avec ses yeux bleu triste à vous en serrer le cœur. Et il n'y tint plus. Autant pour lui, et ça foutu fierté de prince irréprochable !

Devant les regard ébahis et surtout ravis de ses chevaliers et des dames, il tira sur le bras de Merlin et l'amena contre lui, ensuite il se pencha sur lui sans plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à Merlin dans ses bras, et sa bouche sur ces douces lèvres entrouvertes sous la surprise. Ses lèvres royale dansaient avec celles de Merlin tandis que sa langue joueuse partait à la découverte de la bouche de l'autre, demandant en de douces caresses l'entrée de celle-ci, qui lui fut bien sur accorder dans la seconde. Arthur aurait bien continuait son intéressante exploration de la bouche de Merlin, s'il n'avait pas était déranger par les exclamations de ses chevaliers. Encore !

_ Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, Sir ! Il était temps que vous vous rendiez enfin compte de votre attirance réciproque, tout les deux ! Clama Lancelot d'un ton joyeux devant la tête surprise et passablement énervé d'Arthur.

_ Dois-je comprendre Lancelot, que vous avez organiser cette fête, et ce jeu ridicule pour me faire comprendre ma soi disant attirance pour Merlin ? Demanda le prince d'un ton menaçant, qui n'impressionna pas du tout Lancelot.

_ Bien sur que non mon Prince ! Nous l'avons fait pour Merlin ! Expliqua-t-il calmement. Nous connaissions tous les sentiments de merlin à votre égard, même si lui ne se doutait pas un seul instant que nous étions tous au courant, nous avons donc décider d'organiser cette petite fête pour lui afin que vous réalisiez enfin que vous l'aimiez ! C'est aussi simple que cela ! Termina-t-il fier de lui.

Arthur le regarda palabrer tranquillement devant lui, avisant aussi le regard indécis de merlin, qui apparemment se demandait _ maintenant que le prince n'était plus collé à ses lèvres _ si ce dernier n'allait pas se rétracter et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il soupira doucement et déclara d'un ton sur de lui.

_ Bien! Maintenant que vous avez réussi votre coup messieurs dames, et que vous avez enfin réussi à me faire comprendre mon amour inavoué pour merlin _ parce que oui, je suis bel et bien amoureux de Merlin! Lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux _ vous allez donc pouvoir nous laissez partir bien gentiment, et vous allez surtout faire de même avant que l'un de vous n'ait encore l'idée saugrenue et passablement suicidaire de l'embrasser de nouveau sans mon accord ! Grommela-t-il à l'assemblée.

Il attrapa ensuite merlin par la main, sans même lui demandait son avis d'ailleurs, et l'entraina à sa suite, sans un seul au revoir pour ses chevaliers, ni mêmes Morgane ou Gwen. Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était être seul avec Merlin afin de rattraper son erreur de tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p>Merlin avait suivit Arthur, se doutant déjà de l'endroit ou il l'emmenait ainsi, et surtout de ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire. Et ce simple constat l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais était. A peine, cette pensée lui eut-elle traverser l'esprit qu'il se sentit soudainement jeter à l'intérieur de la chambre princière, puis pousser brutalement contre la porte, pour ensuite sentir les lèvres douces et impérieuse du prince contre sa bouche. Sa langue dansa sauvagement avec sa jumelle le faisant gémir à cette sensation exquise. Ses mains s'accrochèrent instinctivement dans le dos d'Arthur, glissant lentement vers sa chevelure d'or, tandis que ce dernier lécher sa lèvres inferieur tout en caressant son torse à travers les fine bandelettes blanche du costume de Merlin.<p>

_ Hum ! Très bon idée ce costume tout compte fait ! Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Merlin d'un voix sensuelle

Merlin rougit soudainement en se rappelant de quoi il parlait, et il devint encore plus cramoisi lorsqu'il vit Arthur se pencher sur son torse et retirer les bandelettes blanche avec les dents. Cette simple vue, le fit gémir d'anticipation, ce qui eu l'air de plaire à Arthur puisqu'il se mit soudainement à lui lécher un téton rose, l'entourant goulument de sa langue chaude, laissant ainsi une trainer humide sur laquelle il souffla ensuite sans vergogne. Lorsqu'il en eu fini avec les bande blanches recouvrant son torse fin, Arthur se mit à genoux face à lui et entreprit de lui enlever les autres de la même manière, avec les dents. Il les arrachait simplement, tout en massant la bosse déformant le short de Merlin, se délectant de ses gémissement, et des quelques cris qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

Merlin ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva complètement nu, à la merci d'Arthur qui ne cessait de le torturer de sa langue sur son torse, léchant, mordillant, allant parfois jusqu'à laisser des marque rouge sur sa peau blanche, mais le pire était sa main qui lui caressait le sexe, en de doux mouvement parfois lent, parfois rapide. Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit du prince, ce dernier également nu au dessus de lui, lui réservant un regard empli de désir. Merlin tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre un peu son souffle, mais Arthur sembla en décider autrement, puisqu'il se mit par la suite à lui lécher l'intérieur des cuisses, passant sa langue sur ces zones sensible de sa peau, s'approchant également dangereusement de son intimité, sans toutefois y venir.

Il joua ainsi avec lui pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes, multipliant ainsi les suçons sur ces cuisses ferme, avant de revenir la où il le désirait vraiment. D'un coup de langue joueur, il titilla le gland de sa virilité, le léchant ensuite sur toute la longueur, faisant ainsi gémir Merlin de plus en plus. Et quand il se décida enfin à le prendre dans sa bouche, il l'entendit crier son nom inlassablement, comme pour lui demander de l'achever. Il accéléra donc le rythme, et avala sa semence lorsqu'il joui, se léchant les lèvres goulument en le regardant émergé doucement de son plaisir.

_ Arthur !marmonna le pauvre Merlin, le corps en sueur.

Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment, le laissant un peu reprendre pieds avant de lui présenter trois doigts que merlin se mit immédiatement à léchait tel un chat ayant trouver une jatte pleine de crème. Il suça les doigts de son prince tout en lui lançant un regard lubrique qu'Arthur n'aurait jamais cru voir dans le regarde de son doux serviteur. Encore une chose qu'il venait de découvrir sur celui-ci, il était tout sauf prude !

Arthur présenta ensuite un premier doigt devant l'entrée jusque là inviolé de son serviteur, et commença a imprimer de petit cercle afin de le détendre un peu, sans toutefois le pénétrer vraiment. Mais Merlin ne sembla pas être du même avis, puisqu'il lui jeta un regard d'envie absolument irrésistible tout en gémissant d'une voix sexy à se damner à son oreille.

_ Bon sang Arthur, je ne suis pas en sucre vous savez, vous pouvez y aller ! Maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il, en ondulant du bassin contre lui afin d'illustrer ses propos.

Arthur grogna doucement à ses oreilles, et introduisit un doigt en lui, imprimant un léger mouvement de va et viens dans cette antre chaude et délectable. Voyant que Merlin n'avait pas l'air de trop souffrir de l'intrusion, il ajouta un second doigt au premier le faisant sursauté légèrement et se crisper sous la douleur. Il l'embrassa alors pour le calmer tout en massant son sexe gonflé de désir, le calmant doucement. Il entreprit ensuite d'introduire un troisième doigt tout en continuant de le calmer, espérant ainsi ne pas le blesser. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Merlin gémissait de plus belle sous lui, le pressant d''allait plus vite et plus loin. Il enleva donc ses doigts et se plaça à son entrée. D'une pousser brève et précise il le pénétra d'un coup, s'immobilisant ensuite afin de le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le sentit totalement détendu entre ses bras qu'il entrepris enfin de faire de lent mouvement de va et viens, ondulant doucement contre lui. Et une fois encore Merlin le surprit, et pas qu'un peu !

_ Arthur, encore ! Plus vite ! Grogna-t-il dans un lourd soupir lui griffant le dos de ses ongle.

Après cela, Merlin n'eut plus que la sensation du corps d'Arthur l'entourant de toutes parts, sa peau ruisselante de sueur glissant contre la sienne, son odeur musqué lui parvenant par bouffé, l'étourdissant encore plus délicieusement, ses soupirs et ses grognement rauque, et ces vagues de chaleurs interminable le parcourant de la têtes aux pieds après la jouissance, le laissant alangui de bien être contre le torse d'Arthur. Dans un soupir d'aise, il se cala plus confortablement conte lui, tout en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, humant son odeur délicieuse. Il ne manquait plus qu'une dernière chose à son bonheur, et il se dépêcha de la rectifier avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte dans les bras de Morphée.

_ Au fait sir…commença-t-il d'un voix déjà bien ensommeillée.

_ Oui Merlin ? Entendit-il à son oreille en un doux murmure.

_ Je vous aime Arthur ! Déclara-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un léger baiser dans le cou du prince.

Celui-ci sourit doucement tout en resserrant sa prise sur le corps chaud de son serviteur plus que personnel, et c'est dans un état aussi ensommeiller qu'il lui répondit.

_ je sais merlin ! Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sur cette dernière déclaration, qui valait toutes les promesses et toutes les richesse du monde, Merlin s'endormi aux cotés de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Parce que c'était son destin, qu'ils étaient lier tout deux, et que même si l'avenir était incertain, et que tout pouvait les séparait demain, jamais il ne laisserais personne le lui prendre. Tout comme personne ne pourrais jamais le faire vibrer comme il le faisait si bien.


End file.
